


Unexpected Events

by One_hell_of_a_fanpage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Transformation, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Boys' Love, Cat Kozume Kenma, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Owl Akaashi, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_hell_of_a_fanpage/pseuds/One_hell_of_a_fanpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto just wanted to help the hurt owl he found one night. Since it was too late at night, he brought the owl in his apartment to take it to the vet the next day. but by the next day the owl is gone?? and there is a mysterious man in Bokuto's apartment??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based off a post I saw on Instagram from tumblr so idk how posted it (if you know please tell me) but I thought about it and I'm like damn that would be a good fic  
> So here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is based off a post I saw on Instagram from 3rokuto on tumblr! I read it and thought how good it will be as a fic. Enjoy :)

I'll be there in a few minutes, I just forgot my jacket." Bokuto said into the phone as he locked his apartment door.

 _"Just hurry or we'll start the movie without you."_ Kuroo said back to him.

"Don't worry I'll just- OH MY GOD." Bokuto yelled and stopped, as he saw something fall in front of him.

 _"What? What is it?"_ Kuroo asked frantically over the phone.

Bokuto crouched down and looked at the animal in front of him. "I think... It's an owl?" He said and looked at it. It was definitely an owl. It had rows of white and black feathers all over it and had big black eyes with a small orange beak. Bokuto picked up a tiny stick next to his foot and poked at it to turn it over.

 _"An owl?"_ Kuroo repeated, confused.

"Yeah definitely. It has the feathers and stuff." Bokuto explained. "What should I do? I think it's hurt." He asked Kuroo.

 _"I don't know, take it to a vet or something."_ Kuroo told him. _"Or take him here. Maybe he likes movies."_ He said and laughed a little.

"All the vets are closed now though!" Bokuto exclaimed over the phone. "I don't think I can come tonight. I'm going to stay home with this little owl and take him to the vet first thing tomorrow!" He told Kuroo, determined.

 _"Yeah sure, whatever bro. Tell me what happens."_ Kuroo said to him.

"Yeah I will!" Bokuto said back, then hung up the phone. 

Bokuto quickly leaned down and gently picked the owl up in his arms. He walked with it back to his apartment and brought it inside.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you!" Bokuto said confidently to it. 

He walked to his bedroom and took out a blanket for the owl to lie on. He placed it on the night table and watched it. It was alive since it was still breathing, it seemed to have just passed out some how. 

"I can't do anything until the morning so you just wait patiently little owl." Bokuto said and lied down on his bed. 

 _"The sooner I go to sleep, the sooner I can wake up and take care of my owl."_ Bokuto said to himself and instantly closed his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Bokuto woke up early and turned to look at the owl he left on the nightstand, but it was gone, along with the blanket.

"What!" Bokuto yelled out loud and jumped up from the bed. He looked around the apartment, thinking it was probably flying around in one of the rooms. 

He kept looking but soon froze as he saw someone standing in his kitchen and rummaging through his fridge. The person had nothing on except a blanket around its torso, the one that was left for the owl. There were random patches of white and black feathers over their shoulder blades and up their calf.

"E-excuse me?" Bokuto said, stuttering over his words.

The person turned around and revealed to be a man. He was thin with toned abs and a toned chest. He had dark black hair and on the sides of his eyes were smaller white feathers. 

"You have almost no food in here." The person said and frowned a little. "How are you even alive?" He added and turned back to look through the fridge.

Bokuto ignored the comment and kept staring at the man in front of him. He stood in awe at how gorgeous the man looked. He inched closer to the man and looked at him. "Who are you?" He asked simply but kept admiring the face and body of the person. 

"You should know, you helped me yesterday." The man said and picked up a bag, which seemed to be just the ends to a loaf of bread. "I guess you wouldn't recognize me in this form though." He told Bokuto as he through the bread back inside the fridge. he closed the door and faced Bokuto again.

"Helped you?" Bokuto thought out loud and stared at the persons face.

"You might know me better as small, hurt, and covered in feathers." The person said giving another hint. 

"YOU'RE AN OWL??" Bokuto yelled out, confused.

"At night I am." The person, or owl, told Bokuto. "My name's Akaashi," he said and smiled softly as he reached out his hand for Bokuto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know  
> This was a short first chapter. I promise there will be more! I have a lot of ideas which you might see in the tags so...  
> Please leave feedback :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter (and surprisingly early)  
> I do have a lot more chapters planned so please stay tuned :)  
> also, I think I have my formatting correct now, so that's good!

 Bokuto looked at Akaashi confused at first  but took his hand and shook it powerfully.  
"I'm Bokuto!" He said and smiled.  
"Hello, Bokuto," Akaashi said and smiled back softly.  
Bokuto didn't let go of Akaashi's hand and kept admiring him and his adorable smile.  
"Thank you for letting me stay here, but I really should get going." Akaashi said and let go of Bokuto's tight grip.  
"Wait!" Bokuto said aloud and held Akaashi's shoulders. "You were looking for food, let me get some for you." He told him and smiled.  
"I can't ask you to do that," Akaashi said and moved Bokuto's hands.  
"Please!" Bokuto asked and inched closer to him. "I'll get anything you want!"  
Akaashi thought for a moment but then nodded. "Fine," he said and smiled.  
"Yes!" Bokuto cheered to himself. "What do you want?" He asked eagerly.  
"Anything is okay," Akaashi said and laughed a little at Bokuto's eagerness.  
"Okay. I'll be right back." Bokuto said and quickly ran to get his wallet. "Don't go anywhere." He added as he ran past Akaashi again to leave.  
Once Bokuto left, Akaashi looked around the apartment a little. It wasn't too big, with just a kitchen, living room, and bedroom with bathroom. Throughout the living room, there were many pictures of Bokuto and his friends or some from volleyball matches. Akaashi looked at them and tilted his head a little. There were very few times he had contact with humans, but he was interested to know more.  
He kept walking through the rooms and went to the bedroom. It was very simple with just the bed, desk, and night stand. There was one dresser that was lined with different volleyball trophies and medals. He turned and faced a full floor length mirror that was on the closet door. He tilted his head again as he looked at himself. He realized he still only had the blanket around him. He opened Bokuto's closet and looked around for something that he could wear.  
He picked out and put on a pair of workout shorts and a simple tee shirt, that was big on him. By the time he had finished putting on the clothes, the door to the apartment opened and closed.  
"Akaashi, I'm back!" Bokuto yelled out as he walked inside.  
Akaashi heard it was Bokuto and walked back to the kitchen.  
"I didn't know what you would like, so I kind of got a little of everything." Bokuto said as he set up the table, with his back to Akaashi.  
"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed some clothes." Akaashi said softly as he walked closer to the table.  
"Not at all- OH MY GOD." Bokuto exclaimed as he looked at Akaashi. He stared and thought about how adorable Akaashi looked in his clothing.  
"What's wrong?" Akaashi asked and got defensive.  
"N-nothing... You look great." Bokuto stumbled to say and kept staring.  
Akaashi moved past him and sat down at the table. Bokuto shook his head quickly to focus and sat down across from him.  
"I wasn't sure what an owl would eat, I thought you usually just eat mice or something." Bokuto said and moved bags off the table.  
"In this form, I can eat your food," Akaashi responded and picked up a piece of bread. He started taking small bites from it and looked at the other food.  
"Speaking of that, can I ask a few questions?" Bokuto asked as he watched Akaashi, to which he nodded in reply.  
"So, you change from an owl to a human?" Bokuto started off asking.  
Akaashi looked up at him and nodded. "When the sun sets I become my owl form but at sunrise, I'm a human." He told him.  
"What do you do when you're a human or an owl?" Bokuto asked, curious.  
"I don't usually make contact with the outside world when I'm a human. I usually just stay in the large area of trees fenced off at the park. That's where I live with my friend." Akaashi told Bokuto and picked up more food to eat.  
"Is your friend an owl too??" Bokuto asked, excited.  
"No, he's a cat." Akaashi said to Bokuto. "He's lucky, because he can control when he's a cat or a human." He told him.  
"You can't?" Bokuto asked him, Akaashi shook his head in response.  
"You should bring your friend here sometime, I want to meet him!" Bokuto said and smiled.  
"I don't know..." Akaashi said and looked down.  
"Pleaseee, I'll let you meet one of my friends too!" Bokuto begged. Akaashi hesitated at first, but then nodded.  
"Yes!" Bokuto said and cheered a little. Akaashi smiled as he watched Bokuto.  
"Anymore questions?" He asked him.  
"Not right now, but I'll tell you if I think of any next time I see you." Bokuto said and started eating some of the food.  
Akaashi nodded and blushed a little as he thought of seeing Bokuto again. He only knew him for a short time, but started to feel comfortable around him. He wasn't sure how safe it could be getting close to a human, but he wanted to anyways.  
They both kept eating and soon finished almost everything Bokuto bought.  
"I guess I should leave now," Akaashi said and stood up from the table.  
"You don't have to, stay as long as you want." Bokuto said standing up quickly.  
"Thank you, but my friend will get worried. I was only supposed to be out a little bit last night." Akaashi told him.  
Bokuto started to pout a little as he looked at Akaashi. Akaashi started to feel bad, so he held Bokuto's shoulder and leaned forward to kiss his cheek gently.  
"I'll be back, I promise." Akaashi told him and smiled softly.  
Bokuto responded with a bright smile and nodded quickly.  
Akaashi then turned to leave while Bokuto cheered silently to himself.  
_"He's totally into me,"_ Bokuto cheered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter that didn't take a while to post. I've had a lot of free time to write so... yeah! here you go!

Akaashi kept his promise and did show up again at Bokuto's apartment the next day. Bokuto had been on the phone with Kuroo when the doorbell rang.  
"Bro, I'm telling you, he's gorgeous." Bokuto said as he started walking to the door from his bedroom.  
 _"And he's also an owl?"_ Kuroo questioned over the phone.  
"Yes, but that doesn't matter." Bokuto said to him. The doorbell rang again and Bokuto walked faster. "I have to go, someone is at the door." He told Kuroo  
 _"Okay, call me later."_ Kuroo said casually and hung up.  
Bokuto put away his phone and opened the door. He smiled brightly as he saw Akaashi was there. Akaashi had different clothes on than the ones he took from Bokuto, and although not as adorable, Bokuto thought they looked great on him. Next to Akaashi was a smaller looking boy, who was looking down.  
"Good morning, Bokuto." Akaashi said and smiled softly. "I hope you don't mind, I brought my friend, Kenma." He told him and nudged Kenma to look up.  
Kenma looked at Bokuto and stared at him with his golden cat-like eyes. Mixed with his blonde and black hair, he had two small black cat ears, which seemed to be his only other visible trait to being a cat. Otherwise, he seemed almost perfectly human.  
"No problem!" Bokuto said back to Akaashi. "Hello, Kenma." Bokuto said cheerfully as he looked at Kenma.  
"Hello..." Kenma said back in a low voice.  
Bokuto tilted his head a little as to how quiet Kenma was, but still invited them both inside his apartment.  
"Ah!" Bokuto yelled out as both of them were inside. "I promised to invite one of my friends over as well, hold on, I'll call him." He said and pulled out his phone.  
He was already dialing back Kuroo and waited impatiently for him to pick up.  
 _"Bokuto? What is it?"_ Kuroo questioned, concerned that he called back so suddenly.  
"You need to come over right away!" Bokuto yelled over the phone.  
 _"Why? What's wrong?"_ Kuroo asked him.  
"Akaashi and his friend are here, you have to meet them!" Bokuto said, excited.  
Kuroo thought for a moment. _"Sure, I'll be over soon."_ Kuroo responded.  
"Yes! See you!" Bokuto said and then hung up.  
After hanging up the phone, Bokuto guided Akaashi and Kenma into the living room. Akaashi and Bokuto sat down on the couch, with Bokuto sitting a little too close to Akaashi, while Kenma walked around and looked at everything slowly. Akaashi didn't seem to mind and actually smiled as Bokuto sat next him.  
"You guys will like my friend Kuroo, he's awesome." Bokuto said to both of them. Akaashi nodded and Kenma just kept walking around the room.  
"Which one is Kuroo?" Kenma asked and pointed to a picture frame with a photo of a lot of people in different volleyball jerseys.  
"The one with the red jersey," Bokuto said so Kenma would recognize him.  
Kenma nodded in response and kept looking at the picture, curious about Kuroo.  
After a while, the doorbell rang again and Bokuto stood up to go get it.  
"Kuroo!" Bokuto said out loud, as he opened the door and saw Kuroo standing there.  
"Bokuto," Kuroo said back and high-fived Bokuto as he walked into the apartment. "You told me about this Akaashi, but who's his friend?" Kuroo asked in a low whisper, before walking to the living room.  
"His friend's name is Kenma, he's a cat." Bokuto answered causally.  
Kuroo looked at him but nodded slowly. He walked himself to the living room with Bokuto following behind.  
"Guys, this is my friend Kuroo," Bokuto said and went next to Kuroo to introduce him. Akaashi stood up from the couch and walked over to Kuroo.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Akaashi." He said to Kuroo.  
"Nice to meet you, Bokuto has already told me a lot about you." Kuroo said and grinned as he looked over at Bokuto, who attempted to hide a blush. Kuroo looked over Akaashi features and smiled, realizing all the things Bokuto said about him. He then looked and saw Kenma staying quiet and to himself in the corner of the room.  
Kuroo walked over and slung his arms around Kenma's shoulders.  
"You must be Kenma," Kuroo said and smiled to him. "I haven't heard a lot about you." He told him.  
"There isn't much..." Kenma mumbled and looked at the floor, away from Kuroo.  
"I'm sure that isn't true," Kuroo responded and ruffled Kenma's hair a little. He noticed the cat ears and ran his hand over them lightly.  
"Please... Don't do that..." Kenma mumbled again and blushed a little, sensitive to being touched there.  
"Sorry," Kuroo said and let go him, stepping back a little.  
"You don't have to move your arm, just don't touch my ears." Kenma said and finally looked up at Kuroo as he talked to him. He didn't know Kuroo, but already sensed he could trust him.  
"Wow," Kuroo said, mesmerized by Kenma's golden eyes that looked at him. He slowly moved his arms to hold Kenma's shoulders again and smiled at him.  
Bokuto and Akaashi were just watching silently as Kuroo and Kenma interacted with eachother.  
"Well," Bokuto said and got everyone's attention. "Akaashi told me that you both never really interacted with humans," he said and gestured to both Kenma and Akaashi. "So, maybe you guys would like to go around the city with Kuroo and I, to know more?" He asked them.  
Akaashi and Kenma were looking at each other, as if conversing about the idea silently.  
After a little bit, Akaashi looked back at Bokuto and nodded.  
"But, Bokuto, we don't really fit in with everyone." Akaashi said, concerned.  
"Don't worry," Bokuto said and laughed. He left the living room briefly and came back with two things in his hand.  
"A hat can cover Kenma's ears." Bokuto said and gave it to Kenma, who was still being held by Kuroo.  
"And a hooded jacket can almost hide your face with the feathers." He said and gave the jacket to Akaashi. "Although, the feathers are beautiful." He added softly and smiled to Akaashi.  
Akaashi blushed a little at Bokuto's comment but thought over his idea again.  
"That might actually work..." He said and put on Bokuto's jacket. Kenma followed and put on the hat to cover his ears.  
"Perfect!" Bokuto cheered, as he looked at them. "Then let's go!" He said and led them out of his apartment. Akaashi followed Bokuto, while Kuroo moved to hold Kenma's hand.  
The walked a little down the street and were already in the city. Akaashi stayed close to Bokuto and walked next him, as Kenma and Kuroo stayed close together.  
"There are a lot of people," Akaashi whispered, as he got closer to Bokuto.  
"Don't worry, just stay close to me." Bokuto said and linked his arm Akaashi's. He looked at him and smiled.  
"Bokuto, please..." Akaashi said as he looked at their arms.  
"I'm sorry!" Bokuto yelled out and moved his arm. "I didn't mean to make you feel weird." He apologized loudly.  
"Bokuto," Akaashi said to get his attention back. "It's okay, I didn't mind." He told him and smiled softly.  
Bokuto smiled back brightly and linked arms with him again.  
All of them kept walking through the city together. They stopped in a few stores together and Kuroo and Bokuto explained a lot of things to Akaashi and Kenma.

* * *

It soon had become much later in the day. Akaashi kept staring at the time and started to become worried since they were still in the city.  
"Bokuto, let's go back now." Akaashi said to him seriously.  
"Sure," Bokuto responded and nodded.  
He signaled to Kuroo, who was still holding Kenma's hand tightly, and they all started walking back to Bokuto's apartment.  
Once they got back, Kuroo winked at Bokuto and he nodded in reply.  
Bokuto went into the apartment with Akaashi while Kuroo and Kenma stayed outside.  
"Wait, Where's Kenma?" Akaashi asked as he walked to the living room but noticed Kenma wasn't with him.  
"He's outside, making out with Kuroo." Bokuto said casually and laughed a little. He then walked over and sat on the couch.  
Akaashi looked at Bokuto and nodded. "I could see they really liked each other." Akaashi said to Bokuto and joined him on the couch. "Kenma isn't the type to easily trust someone else." He told him.  
"Kuroo really is a good guy, you don't have to worry." Bokuto said to assure him, which Akaashi nodded in response.  
"I'm sorry to cut things short today, but it's almost sunset." Akaashi said to Bokuto and then stood back up from the couch.  
Bokuto stood up as well and went to walk Akaashi out.  
"Thank you for today," Akaashi said and took off the jacket for Bokuto to take back.  
Bokuto smiled and nodded. "You can keep it," he told Akaashi and didn't accept it back.  
Akaashi smiled back softly and nodded. He leaned forward to kiss Bokuto on the cheek but Bokuto moved and kissed him on the lips back. Akaashi was surprised at first but kissed him back slowly, getting caught up in the moment.  
Bokuto went to put his hands on Akaashi's hips, but Akaashi soon came to his senses and pulled away.  
"I'll see you later," Akaashi whispered and panted a little from the kiss. He then opened the door to leave while Kuroo still had Kenma extremely close and they still made out .  
Akaashi was walking away, leaving Bokuto unable to respond or say anything. Kuroo and Kenma realized the door opened and pulled away from each other. Kenma said a small goodbye to Kuroo, then followed not too far behind Akaashi.  
Kuroo walked back into the apartment and saw Bokuto with his head in his hands.  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at Bokuto.  
"Akaashi just left without letting me say anything," Bokuto told Kuroo, clearly getting upset.  
"I'm sure it's nothing, Bo." Kuroo said and patted his shoulder. "He was probably just worried since it was sunset." He told him.  
Bokuto removed his hands and nodded slowly, slightly believing Kuroo.  
Kuroo smiled as he looked at Bokuto. He walked into his apartment and sat on his couch casually.  
"You can stay here tonight if you want to." Bokuto said and joined Kuroo on the couch. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it against him as he sat.  
"Thanks," Kuroo said and smiled as he reached for a remote to turn on the tv that was there.  
"I'm surprised you didn't take Kenma home with you though," Bokuto said to him but turned to watch the tv.  
"I would've," Kuroo said and laughed. "I just didn't want to pressure him." He told Bokuto.  
Bokuto listened and nodded.  
He stayed up most of the night thinking about Akaashi, not wanting to pressure him either like Kuroo said. He thought about what he could do to make it up to him, and just waited to see Akaashi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 is not far away I promise...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on trying to make it to post a new chapter every week. Depending on if I have a chapter written or if I have no time to post may change that though.

The next morning, both Kuroo and Bokuto woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing.  
Last night, Bokuto and Kuroo had stayed up very late. They were both daring each other to eat the disgusting concoctions they made of the food in Bokuto's kitchen, which resulted in them staying up almost to see the sun rise and nearly puking.  
Bokuto and Kuroo walked out of the bedroom and Bokuto tried to get the door, but passed out again on his own couch. Kuroo went to the door for him and after yawning, opened it.  
"Hey, Akaashi." Kuroo said, as he saw Akaashi at the door. He was wearing the jacket Bokuto gave him.  
"Hello Kuroo." Akaashi said back. "I'm sorry, Kenma's not here with me today. He said he was feeling tired and didn't want to go out." He explained to him.  
Kuroo nodded, still tired as well, and let Akaashi into the apartment.  
"Bokuto, Akaashi's here." Kuroo yelled out as he walked into the kitchen and let Akaashi go to the living room.  
When Bokuto heard 'Akaashi', he instantly sprung up from lying down on the couch. He tried to straighten out what he was sleeping in, which had been only an old tee shirt and his boxers.  
Bokuto smiled brightly as he saw Akaashi walk into the living room. He stood up and walked over to him.  
"Sorry, did I interrupt your sleeping?" Akaashi asked, as he looked over Bokuto's outfit.  
"It's okay," Bokuto told him and laughed a little. "I'm actually really happy you're here." He said and reached his hands to hold Akaashi's gently.  
Bokuto looked at Akaashi and bowed his head. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to force you to kiss me." He apologized.  
"Bokuto..." Akaashi said to get him to look up. "You don't have to be sorry, it okay." He said and smiled softly to him.  
Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, but wasn't fully convinced. "I want to make it up to you though!" He said and moved closer to Akaashi, still holding his hands.  
"You don't have to, Bokuto. It's okay." Akaashi told him again.  
"Please!" Bokuto said a loud and bowed his head again.  
Akaashi looked at him and nodded slowly. "Okay," he said to Bokuto simply.  
Bokuto raised his head and smiled brightly. "Thank you." He said happily. "Would you like to go to a movie?" He asked him, and saw he had a jacket to go out with.  
"I've never been to one before, I know you told me about them yesterday." Akaashi said to him.  
Bokuto nodded excited. "It will be fun! Just let me get changed first." He said and let go of Akaashi's hands finally. He ran into his room to go get changed. Akaashi nodded as he watched Bokuto leave. Akaashi walked into the kitchen and saw Kuroo standing at the counter, drinking coffee he seemed to have just made. "Want any?" Kuroo asked as he saw Akaashi walk in.  
Akaashi shook his head in response and sat down at the table.  
"Kenma isn't avoiding you, by the way. He actually really likes you." Akaashi said as he looked at Kuroo.  
Kuroo smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. I really like him too." He told Akaashi and tilted his mug up to drink his coffee.  
Akaashi sat at the table and kept waiting for Bokuto. He looked at the time and saw it was already mid-day.  
"You know, Bokuto likes you a lot." Kuroo said as he looked at Akaashi.  
"Yeah, I can tell." Akaashi said and looked at his hands, which were covered a little by the long sleeves of the jacket.  
"Do you like him?" Kuroo asked and set down his mug.  
"I'm still unsure." Akaashi said and played with his thumbs a little.  
Kuroo looked at Akaashi seriously. "You might want to figure it out soon, because you don't want to get Bokuto's hopes up for nothing. It's not fair to him." He told Akaashi.  
Before Akaashi could respond, Bokuto came running into the kitchen, fully ready for the day.  
"Ready to go?" Bokuto asked, a little out of breath as he looked at Akaashi.  
Akaashi looked up at Bokuto and nodded. He stood up from the table and walked next to Bokuto. He reached one of his hands and held Bokuto's gently, which made Bokuto's heart skip a beat, or two.  
"B-bye, Kuroo." Bokuto stumbled as he looked at his and Akaashi's hand. "Goodbye, have fun." Kuroo said, sighing from still being exhausted.  
As Bokuto and Akaashi left, Kuroo went back to the bedroom and passed out.

* * *

Bokuto and Akaashi had gotten to the movie theatre early, before the movie started. Bokuto was still holding Akaashi's hand as they sat down.  
When they first arrived, Bokuto told Akaashi to get anything he wanted as a snack, but Akaashi just settled to share popcorn with Bokuto.  
When the movie started, Akaashi had become really invested in it. Bokuto watched it as well, but soon realized it was one he already saw and got bored of it.  
Throughout the movie, Bokuto would focus less on the screen and more on Akaashi as he watched. He smiled as he saw Akaashi's eyes follow everything that happened on the screen and when something intense would happen, he would squeeze Bokuto's hand tightly. Watching Akaashi was much more enjoyable than the movie for Bokuto.

* * *

"Did you like it?" Bokuto asked, as they walked out of the theatre once the movie was over.  
Akaashi nodded in response, as he looked at Bokuto. "It was very interesting," he told Bokuto and smiled a little.  
They soon walked outside to where it had already become sunset. Akaashi looked around, as the sky was no longer blue and more of a pink and orange color. He started to panic and let go of Bokuto's hand.  
"I have to go." Akaashi said worried and turned to start running.  
"Wait," Bokuto said and grabbed his wrist. "You'll never make it back to where you live in time, just come to my apartment."  
"But... Bokuto..." Akaashi started, but was then being dragged by a running Bokuto.  
  
They were soon back at Bokuto's apartment and Bokuto let Akaashi in right away. They were both standing there, panting from the run.  
"Bokuto..." Akaashi started as he tried to catch his breath. "I don't want you seeing as I turn back to an owl." He told him and kept looking out the window, anxiously awaiting the sun to set.  
"Why?" Bokuto asked as he looked at Akaashi, but Akaashi was already walking away from him.  
"Just stay there and don't look at me!" Akaashi yelled out to him.  
Bokuto stayed quiet then and listened to Akaashi by staying put.  
Akaashi stood in the middle of Bokuto's living room and soon all over his body, feathers became more prominent. It wasn't painful and happened very quickly for him to change.  
After just a minute he was in his owl form, stuck in the middle of the pile of clothes he wore that day.  
Bokuto started to hear a few hoots from the living room and walked in to see the owl, Akaashi, on the floor.  
He picked up all the clothes and let Akaashi free to move.  
"I'll keep the clothes here, so you can always come back and get them." He told Akaashi, who clearly couldn't take them with him.  
Akaashi opened his wings and flew over to the door to leave. He stood their waiting for Bokuto to open it for him.  
Bokuto followed right behind and did open it for him.  
"Stay safe getting back," Bokuto said and watched as Akaashi flew off in the now dark sky.  
Bokuto sighed as he closed the door and walked back into his apartment. He was hoping to spend more time with Akaashi, but that opportunity was gone.  
He walked to his bedroom to set Akaashi's clothes down and saw that Kuroo cleaned up all his things and was already gone.  
Bokuto sighed again as he lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking only about Akaashi the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters, my idea is to base them around Kuroo and Kenma's relationship (trust me, all for a reason) That is why I got rid of the tag saying it was side Kuroken, Also, some smut is coming soon so you'll know that when I change the rating and add a few tags  
> enjoy and leave some feedback please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason the rating changed from T to M hehehehe  
> I did not make it E though because I feel E just means its porn without plot, and this isn't what this is at all  
> This is also one of three just Kuroo and Kenma chapters. (after it will go right back to Bokuto and Akaashi)  
> enjoy :)

"Kenma?" Kuroo said confused as he walked up to the unmistakeable blond.  
Kenma looked up at Kuroo and watched him sit next to him on the bench.  
"What are you doing here?" Kuroo asked as he looked at Kenma.  
"Akaashi wanted to be alone for the day, so I came to the park and I'm staying here all day." Kenma answered and looked back down at his lap.  
"What's wrong? Did Bokuto do something?" Kuroo asked, concerned.  
"I'm not sure. He wouldn't tell me." Kenma responded still looking down.  
Kuroo nodded and sat back a little on the bench.  
Kenma looked up again and nuzzled against Kuroo's shoulder a little. "You smell like cats," he said simply and stared at Kuroo.  
"I have two pet cats, Maki and Aoi." Kuroo explained as he laughed a little. "Don't be jealous. I'm not seeing any other Human-Cats." He said and smirked.  
"I'm not jealous..." Kenma said and looked down to blush a little.  
Kuroo smiled as he saw Kenma blushing. He leaned down and kissed his cheek gently. "I know you're not jealous, because you're the only one for me." He said and smiled more.  
Kenma looked at him and nodded slowly.  
"Well, instead of staying here, why don't you come to my apartment?" Kuroo said and stood up from the bench. "I was walking through the park to go back anyways." He told Kenma and reached out his hand for him to take.  
Kenma took Kuroo's hand gently and follow him.

* * *

They walked through the rest of the park and got to the sidewalk. They crossed a few streets and went down the road a little, but soon got to Kuroo's apartment.  
"Down this street is Bokuto's apartment actually," Kuroo said and pointed.  
He kept holding Kenma's hand and walked up to his apartment.  
Kenma could tell from just the outside that it was a nice apartment, but as he walked inside with Kuroo he could see just how nice and big of a place he had. It intimidated Kenma a little just walking through the door.  
Through the hallway leading just to the living room, there were frames of what looked like expensive artwork.  
Walking up to Kenma as he followed Kuroo, one of Kuroo's cats, Maki, came up and meowed at him. Behind Maki, Aoi came up and joined in at meowing at him.  
"Can you tell what they're saying?" Kuroo asked, as he looked at Kenma and his two cats.  
"Not as a human, but I can as cat." Kenma said and looked back at Kuroo.  
"You can talk to them after I give you a small tour of the apartment." Kuroo said and smiled. He kept holding Kenma's hand and dragged him along.  
Kenma looked around and became even more intimidated. The living room itself was very spacious. There were bookcases full of books and picture frames. There was a huge tv on the wall with many game systems and a DVD player hooked up.  
Kenma had known more than Akaashi with a few human things. It was easier for Kenma to blend in with humans, so when he was a little younger; he would venture out a few times. By those few times out, he could tell just from the living room that Kuroo had a lot of money.  
"Here's the living room," Kuroo said and held out one arm, showing it off.  
Kenma nodded and kept observing around him.  
Kuroo kept walking a little more with him and went to the kitchen.  
"Here's the kitchen," he said and showed it to Kenma. It was a fairly big kitchen for an apartment and had almost every appliance a kitchen could need. Against the wall by the window was a small table that almost seemed unfit in the big room.  
Kuroo walked back to the living room with Kenma. "Down that hall is just a small computer room, I use it to do work usually." Kuroo said and pointed in the direction of the hall.  
Kuroo went the other way and walked down another hall where there were three doors. "Here is a room where my cats usually stay, but I'll show you more of that later when you're in the cat form." He said and smiled.  
"Over there is the bathroom," he told Kenma and pointed to the other door.  
Kuroo kept bringing Kenma along and reached the last door. "Here's the bedroom," he said simply and opened the door.  
Kenma went inside and looked around in awe. The room was almost as big as the living room itself. There was a king size bed by one of walls and in front of the windows was a window seat. Throughout the room were dressers and drawers that were topped with volleyball trophies and pictures from volleyball matches.  
"Usually the cats aren't allowed in here, but I'll make an exception for you." Kuroo joked and smiled as he walked in more with Kenma.  
He went over to the window seat and sat down with Kenma. "Do you like it?" He asked and looked at Kenma.  
Kenma nodded and kept looking around the room. "It's very big," he said, observing the place.  
Kuroo laughed and smiled. "I know, but it's not too much." He said to Kenma.  
Kenma shook his head and kept looking around.  
Kuroo put his hand on the side of Kenma's face and turned it to look at him. He leaned forward and kissed Kenma suddenly. Kenma closed his eyes and kissed Kuroo back gently.  
Kuroo leaned closer to Kenma and kissed him deeper.  
"Mn..." Kenma moaned slightly into the kiss. He held Kuroo's shoulders tightly and kept kissing him.  
After a while, Kenma pulled back and panted a little. "Kuroo..." He said under his breath and looked at Kuroo with his face flushed.  
Kuroo held Kenma's wrist and brought him to the bed. "You say you know some things about humans. Do you know about sex?" He asked as he pulled off Kenma's shirt and threw it to the side.  
Kenma looked at him innocently and shook his head.  
"Well, I promise it will feel really good." Kuroo responded and grinned as he discarded his own shirt as well.  
Kenma stared at Kuroo's defined chest and abs once his shirt was off. He unconsciously reached his hand forward and ran it down his abdomen.  
Kuroo laughed as he felt Kenma's hand against him. "Is that okay?" He asked before doing anything else.  
Kenma nodded, confident that he could trust Kuroo in what he was doing.  
Kuroo smiled and moved Kenma's hand. He then pinned Kenma on the bed and looked at him, smirking.  
"Kuroo, it feels weird like this," Kenma said and shifted uncomfortably by his torso.  
"What's wrong?"Kuroo asked, looking at him.  
"Tail..." Kenma said softly and reach down to slid his pants off enough. He lifted his hips a little and reveled a long black cat tail. "It's weird..." He said shyly and looked away from Kuroo.  
"No it's not, it's cute" Kuroo said and smiled. "We'll just do another position." He told Kenma and turned him over to be on all fours.  
"Kuroo..." Kenma said unsurely and turned his head to look at Kuroo. He moved his tail slightly in the air as he wanted to see what Kuroo would do.  
Kuroo reached over into the drawer in the night table. He took out a small tube of lube and placed it on the bed. He held the waist of Kenma's pants and slid them off.  
Kuroo put some of the lube on his fingers and slowly put them inside of Kenma.  
"Kuroo... That feels weird..." Kenma said and shifted a little uncomfortably.  
"Just bare with it a little, I don't want you to get hurt." Kuroo said and kept moving his finger inside him.  
"I can get hurt?" Kenma asked and his eyes widened.  
"Not now," Kuroo told him confidently since he felt Kenma was prepared enough. He removed his fingers and held Kenma's hips. "I'm going to enter you now," He said softly.  
"Enter... Me?" Kenma questioned, unsure.  
"Right here," Kuroo responded and ran his thumb over the edge of his entrance.  
Kenma trembled a little in pleasure and nodded. He kept moving his tail a little in the air, waiting for what Kuroo was going to do.  
Kuroo kept holding Kenma and entered slowly into him from behind.  
"Nn..." Kenma moaned softly as he felt Kuroo's member inside of him.  
"Are you okay?" Kuroo asked as he entered fully into Kenma.  
Kenma nodded slowly in response.  
Kuroo smiled and nodded back. He slowly removed himself almost fully inside Kenma but then thrusted back into him.  
"Ahh~~"Kenma moaned out but instantly covered his mouth with one hand.  
"What's wrong?" Kuroo asked and stopped moving.  
"That sound... I didn't mean to make that..." Kenma said and started to blush brightly.  
Kuroo saw him blushing and laughed a little. "That's normal, Kenma. You don't have to hide it," he told him.  
Kenma nodded again and moved his hand off his mouth.  
Kuroo started moving in and out of Kenma faster. He held Kenma's hips tightly as he thrusted into him.  
"Kuroo~" Kenma moaned a loud and clawed at the bedsheets. "Feels... Good...." He said in pleasure and rolled his head back.  
Kuroo grinned as he heard Kenma and kept moving inside him.  
"K-Kuroo..." Kenma moaned out louder and soon came against the bed.  
Kuroo kept moving in and out of Kenma but after a few more thrusts, he came inside of him.  
"Ah..." Kenma moaned slightly under his breath as he felt Kuroo come inside of him. He panted heavily and lied down on the bed.  
Kuroo removed himself from Kenma slowly and looked at him. "Are you okay, Kenma?" He asked and held his face gently.  
Kenma nodded tired but soon fell asleep while lying down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Kenma so adorable though. I wanna see him more with his little cat tail and ears ^_^  
> Please leave feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a little longer to post. I had another Bokuaka fic idea and so I started writing two chapters of that. I'm not gonna start posting that until I have at least 5 chapters finished for that. (so I have something to post even if I have writers block.  
> By the way, this is two of three just kuroken chapters!  
> Enjoy :)

Kenma woke up slowly and shifted a little on the bed. He opened his eyes and sprung up quickly, unsure of where he was. After he looked around a little, he calmed down, remembering he was at Kuroo's house.  
He looked down as he felt cold and realized he had nothing on. He jumped a little and his tail moved quickly.  
Kuroo walked into the bedroom, fully clothed, and sat next to Kenma.  
"I got worried, you slept for almost two hours." Kuroo said and smiled. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked Kenma.  
Kenma nodded honestly but kept looking at Kuroo. "Where are my clothes?" He asked him.  
"I just cleaned them, they're outside drying now." Kuroo told him.  
Kenma nodded in response. "Do mind if I go to my cat form. I don't like being a human and not having my clothes." He told Kuroo shyly.  
"Sure," Kuroo said and nodded. "I need to clean up the bedsheets anyways." He told Kenma.  
Kenma nodded and breathed in and out. In just a few seconds he changed from being a human to a small black cat. Kuroo eyes widened, unsure of what had happened.  
Kenma, as his cat form, casually jumped off the bed and went out of the bedroom.  
Kuroo did as he said and removed to bedsheets to clean them.  
As he walked out of the bedroom, he saw Kenma with Maki and Aoi in the other room.  
"Having fun?" He asked, not expecting a reply.  
Kenma just meowed back at him and stayed with Maki and Aoi.  
Once Kuroo put away the bedsheets, he brought back Kenma's dried clothes.  
"Kenma," he called out as he saw Kenma now lying down with Aoi. "Your clothes," he said and set them down on the floor.  
The next thing he knew, the cat went away and the human Kenma was standing in front of him again.  
"Thank you," Kenma said simply and put on his clothes, covering his tail again.  
"Did you talk with Maki and Aoi?" Kuroo asked as he looked at his cats.  
Kenma nodded. "They know a lot of things." He said as he finished putting everything on.  
"Yikes, what did they tell you?" Kuroo asked and put his arm around Kenma to lead him into the living room.  
"A few things. My favorite being that you sleep at night holding a stuffed cat." Kenma said and smiled a little.  
"Ah! How could they give me up like that?" Kuroo said, jokingly annoyed.  
He brought Kenma over to the couch in the living room and sat down with him.  
"They did say you are a very caring owner and you always pay attention to them," Kenma told Kuroo and curled up next to him on the couch.  
Kuroo smiled and kept his arm around Kenma. "I'm glad they're happy here." He told Kenma. "They were rescue cats. Aoi I found as a stray on the streets and Maki was given up by her owner." He explained to him.  
Kenma nodded as he listened to Kuroo. "Next time I'm here... I'll try and talk more with them." He said and played with his fingers a little.  
"Of course," Kuroo said and nudged Kenma.  
Kenma smiled and cuddled more against Kuroo.  
They stayed there together on the couch for a long time. Kuroo enjoyed holding Kenma in his arms and Kenma enjoyed being held.  
After a while, Kenma looked out the window and saw it was sunset.  
"When do you think I should go back to Akaashi?" Kenma asked Kuroo.  
"You said he wanted to be alone, right? Do you want to just stay here?" Kuroo offered as he looked at Kenma.  
"I don't want him to worry that I'm gone." Kenma said to him. "I think I should go back now," he said and stood up from the couch.  
Kuroo nodded and stood up with Kenma to show him out.  
"Thank you for having me over today." Kenma said and smiled as he looked at Kuroo.  
"My pleasure," Kuroo said back. "Get back safe," he told him and leaned down to kiss Kenma goodbye quickly.  
Kenma kissed him back softly but pulled away and smiled. He then turned and left Kuroo's apartment to go back to Akaashi.  
Kuroo closed the door after Kenma was gone and turned to go back to the living room.  
As he walked to the living room, he looked at some of his old pictures and sighed. He turned them around so they wouldn't be seen and went back to the couch to sit down.  
He turned on the tv to watch anything but couldn't stop thinking about Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute uwu  
> Next chapter im introducing another character from haikyuu, but I wont mention his name.   
> see if you can guess who it is ;)  
> leave feedback!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Kuroken chapters ahhh! next we go right back to Bokuaka. Enjoy :)

"Bokuto, I promise it will be okay," Kuroo said over the phone, as he sat on his couch.  
"No it won't, he probably hates me and that's why he hasn't shown up here again," Bokuto said back and pouted.  
"You don't have to spend every day with him you know. He's not even your boyfriend," Kuroo told him.  
"I want him to be... But he's not coming over, so I can't ask!" Bokuto said loudly into the phone.  
"Just calm down, he will show up. Do you want me to come over?" Kuroo asked, worried about Bokuto.  
"No... I'll just keep waiting for him. If he doesn't show up by tomorrow, I give up." Bokuto said, depressingly.  
"He will, now stop worrying." Kuroo said and then hung up.  
Kuroo sat back and sighed. He looked over at Aoi, who was sitting on the couch with him.  
"Akaashi's playing with him, probably. He should know that Bokuto doesn't like that." He said to Aoi, not expecting an answer.  
Aoi gave a small meow back and walked closer to Kuroo to lie on his lap. He smiled and pet her gently, until he heard the doorbell ring.  
"Sorry, Aoi." He said and lifted her off his lap. He got up from the couch and walked to open the door.  
"Hey, Kenma." Kuroo said and smiled as he saw the small blond standing there.  
"Hi..." Kenma mumbled quietly, unsure if he was welcome, since he showed up out of no where.  
"Come in," Kuroo said and walked into the living room with Kenma.  
"What brings you here?" He asked and sat on the couch, inviting Kenma to join. Kenma sat down with Kuroo and curled up against him.  
"Akaashi wanted to be alone again," Kenma told him. "And I wanted to be with you."  
Kuroo smiled and nodded. "You're free to come here whenever you want." He said to him. "Actually, I have something I can give you." He told Kenma and stood up from the couch. He left Kenma and walked into his computer room, digging inside a drawer to find something.  
Kenma sat up on the couch, curious as he waited for Kuroo.  
"Here," Kuroo said and walked back into the living room. "Open your hand," he told Kenma and smiled.  
Kenma nodded and did as he said. Kuroo placed a single key in the palm of Kenma's hand.  
Kenma looked back and tilted his head. "A key? For what?" He asked, confused.  
"This apartment." Kuroo said and smiled as he sat back on the couch with Kenma.  
"Why?" Kenma asked and kept holding the key still.  
"Because, I want you to come here whenever you want to." Kuroo told Kenma simply. "I trust you won't loose it." He added and laughed a little.  
"I won't... I promise." Kenma said and held the key tightly. "Do you have string or something I can put through it?" He asked, to reassure he won't loose it.  
"There should be some yarn in there," Kuroo said and pointed to a small table with a drawer.  
Kenma nodded and got up to get it himself, feeling more confident in the apartment now that he had the key.  
Kenma walked over and put a small loop of yarn through the key, making him smile a little. He put the yarn back in the drawer but noticed some of the picture frames on the table were turned.  
Kuroo was focused on his phone and didn't notice Kenma turning them around and picking them up to look at.  
"Why did you turn these?" Kenma asked, which made Kuroo look up. Kuroo quickly got off the couch and took the frames out of Kenma's hand.  
"Cause they're old. I was going to throw them out anyways." Kuroo said causally.  
"Why? They're nice pictures." Kenma asked, trying to force more out of Kuroo. He could clearly tell that Kuroo was hiding something.  
"Because I look bad," Kuroo said and shrugged.  
"You actually look really happy in them. Could it be the person in the pictures with you?" Kenma asked and tilted his head.  
Kuroo's breath hitched a little, but he soon let out a long sigh. "You hit the nail on the head." He said to Kenma and took the pictures out from behind his back. "I don't want to lie to you, so yes, it's the person." He told Kenma and showed him the pictures.  
Kenma stared at the pictures again and observed them to make sure Kuroo didn't take them away before he knew everything.  
The first picture he had seen in Bokuto's apartment which was had Kuroo, Bokuto, and this mystery person who was only a little taller than Kuroo, had brighter blond hair then him, and wore black glasses.  
The second one was Kuroo and this mystery person, both in their volleyball uniforms standing next to each other. Kuroo had a bright smile as he stood with his arm around the other.  
The third picture was both Kuroo and this person at the beach. The person was lying down close against Kuroo and Kuroo seemed to have taken the picture, smiling as the other didn't notice.  
"You loved him," Kenma stated as a fact as he kept looking at the pictures.  
"And he loved me." Kuroo added and sighed a little.  
"What happened then? If you loved each other, why get rid of these pictures?" Kenma asked and looked back at Kuroo, still holding the frames.  
"That's a long story," Kuroo said, laughing bitterly, as he tried getting the frames from Kenma.  
"I'll listen," Kenma responded and moved the frames from Kuroo's reach.  
Kuroo sighed and just gestured for them to sit on the couch.  
Kenma kept holding the frames defensively and sat down while Kuroo joined him.  
"We met each other in my third year of high school and his first year." Kuroo started.  
"We went to different schools and had seen each other before, but once we actually had to be together for a volleyball thing, that's when we really 'clicked'" he said and laughed slightly.  
"We started dating and by the end of the year we were pretty serious about each other. The problem was, I had to go to college even further away from him than I already was.  
"The summer before I left," Kuroo said and pointed to the picture of them on the beach. "We spent every minute we could together. That ended up being the biggest mistake though. Once I did have to actually leave for college, it became unbearable to only see each other, if we were lucky, once every other weekend. Since we never really saw each other, the times we actually did meet up were only physical. We wanted to be with each other so much, but it was impossible." Kuroo stopped for a moment and looked at Kenma. Kenma was listening intently, with a softened expression. He looked like he truly cared about Kuroo's story.  
"By the middle of his second year, we met up together during one of the holidays and had a serious talk. We knew that we loved one another very much, but the way things were made that too difficult for us to handle. Which ultimately ended with us breaking up." Kuroo stopped again and sighed.  
"Was that it?" Kenma asked quietly, hoping to know more.  
"We still talked and called each other sometimes, but after a while we just stopped and I felt I would never see him again. I was the old captain of my school's volleyball team and decided to visit a little later that year to one of their matches, which happened to be against his school. It was two months after we stopped talking, so I was afraid to see him again. I wish I never went to that match. I was hiding and sneaking around, hoping he wouldn't see me. I guess my hiding was really good, because I followed him as he held one of his teammates hands and dragged them away before the match started. They hid in an empty hallway by the gym and started making out." Kuroo stopped once more and ran his hand through his hair, stressfully.  
"After that, I left the match before it even started. It was the last time I saw him." Kuroo said and finally finished his story.  
Kenma shifted a little on the couch and looked down, away from Kuroo. "I'm... Sorry..." He mumbled awkwardly.  
"Why?" Kuroo said and tilted his head. "There is a reason I turned away those pictures of him. It's because I'm over him now, after all these years." He said and smiled softly.  
"Why all of a sudden?" Kenma asked and looked at Kuroo, confused.  
"It's because I found someone else," Kuroo said and smiled.  
"You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you guess who this mysterious boyfriend was? hehe


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed Tsukishima from the last chapter, you are correct! I actually don't mind Tsukishima and Kuroo, but I just prefer Kuroo and Kenma together more. Also, in the last chapter it had that Tsukishima got together with someone else, now you could think of it as anyone on Karasuno or even a new 1st year but when I wrote it I imagined Yamaguchi.  
> That was the last only Kuroken chapter though (for now), but they will still be mentioned/ show up together.   
> Enjoy the new chapter :)

After two days of not showing his face, Akaashi did show up at at Bokuto's door.  
It was mid-day and Bokuto was sulking on his couch, already giving up.  
When the doorbell rang, Bokuto got up from his sorry state and ran to the door.  
"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled out as he opened the door. He had a bright smile as he looked at Akaashi in front of him.  
Akaashi, however, did not have the same enthusiasm. "Hello, Bokuto." He said and forced a small smile for Bokuto's sake.  
Bokuto invited him inside and walked with him to the living room. He went over to the coffee table and picked up a pile of clothes for Akaashi.  
"You left these here two days ago. I cleaned them and folded them for you." Bokuto said and smiled as he handed them to him. Amongst the pile of clothes, was the jacket Akaashi was given that was Bokuto's. As Akaashi was handed the pile, he held the jacket awkwardly.  
"About a few days ago, can I talk to you? Seriously?" Akaashi asked as he looked at Bokuto.  
Bokuto nodded and started to feel worried about how Akaashi was acting. He was hoping that finally seeing Akaashi today, he could formally ask him out.  
"I really like you, Bokuto," Akaashi started, which made Bokuto perk up and smile. "You're a great guy who's fun to be around and is also caring." He said as he motioned about the clothes in his hand.  
"I really like you too, Akaashi!" Bokuto added in and got closer to him. "Ever since I saw you taking food from my fridge." He said and smiled.  
Akaashi laughed a little thinking about it, but soon went back to being serious.  
"Thank you, but, after what happened the other day..." Akaashi said trailing off a little. "I don't think it is possible for us to be together." He told Bokuto truthfully.  
Bokuto stared at him for a little bit, the smile he had soon fading into one of hurt. "Huh?" He asked confused, "Why?"  
A few moments ago, he thought they were confessing their feelings and were going to end up together. This wasn't what he wanted all.  
"You have to realize that it's ridiculous, right?" Akaashi said as he looked at Bokuto. "You can't be with someone that turns into an owl from sunset to sunrise, it's not practical."  
Bokuto looked at Akaashi, pouting. "I don't think that, I don't mind if I only spend time with you during the day. At least I spend time with you." He said, almost desperately.  
Akaashi felt a little touched when he heard Bokuto say that, but shook his head to get focused. "Bokuto, be serious. I've been thinking all about it these last two days and it's just not possible." Akaashi said, starting to get aggravated.  
"Kuroo and Kenma are fine together." Bokuto said to him.  
"Kenma is different," Akaashi said, trying to get his message across to Bokuto. "He spent the whole night at Kuroo's last night, that's something I can't do with you." He told Bokuto. "It's not right, for either of us."  
"But Akaashi, I really like you. A lot." Bokuto said and tried stepping closer to him.  
"And I like you too, but you'll find someone better. Someone who isn't like me." Akaashi said inching away from Bokuto and turning his back to him.  
"What about you? Will you find someone?" Bokuto asked almost quietly.  
"Don't concern yourself with me. I'm never coming back here." Akaashi said and took Bokuto's jacket from his pile of clothes. He set the jacket down on the coffee table and started walking towards the door without looking at Bokuto.  
"Thank you for helping me when I was hurt. I over stayed my welcome." Akaashi said simply, then walked out of the apartment.  
Bokuto stood frozen in the living room. He watched as Akaashi left, but felt there was nothing he could do to stop it. Akaashi had made up his mind and Bokuto was unable to change that.  
Bokuto clenched his fist and felt tears stinging his eyes.  
"Why," he repeated over and over to himself.  
"Why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter written but im not too sure I like how it is so I got to edit it before I post it.  
> Don't kill me please! You will find out what happens soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so extremely sorry that this chapter is a month late. I had it written, but there was a lot to change so it took some time. I will try to go back to my constant Thursday updates by next week, I already have my next 2 chapters planned.  
> Sorry again and please enjoy!  
> Leave feedback!

 

"Bokuto, you have to get up at some point." Kuroo said as he looked at Bokuto, who was in his dark bedroom in bed.

Bokuto ignored Kuroo and brought his blanket up more to cover his face.

"Bo, it's been two days. You need to get over it." Kuroo said, showing annoyance in his voice. If Kuroo hadn't shown up the past two days, Bokuto wouldn't have even gotten up a little to just eat. 

Kuroo sighed and sat down on the bed next to Bokuto. "You really liked Akaashi, I get that, but you have to respect his decision." He told him.

"I know..." Bokuto groaned out and turned over. "It still hurts." He said and looked at Kuroo.

"I know, I know. But you have to move on." Kuroo said to him. "This isn't healthy."

Bokuto finally sat up in the bed, but looked down. "But this is the first time I've seriously pursued someone I liked." He said and played with his thumbs a little. "Other times I've just fooled around with the person or went on one date." He told him.

"There are plenty of other people, Bokuto." Kuroo told him.

"None are like Akaashi...." Bokuto mumbled back.

Kuroo shook his head and picked up Bokuto's phone. He went into it and started scrolling through his contacts.

"Hey! What are you doing-" Bokuto started but was interrupted.

"What was the name of that girl from your college that really liked you?" Kuroo asked and kept scrolling.

"Miki? What about her?" Bokuto asked and tried looking at the screen.

"You're going on a date with her tonight," Kuroo said smiling and clicked on her contact to message her. "You like guys and girls anyways, right?" He said to Bokuto.

"Even if I do... I don't want to date her..." Bokuto said and looked down.

"It only has to be one night, just to get your mind off you-know-who." Kuroo told Bokuto and started typing out the message. "Hey Miki, I was wondering if you want to go out tonight." Kuroo said aloud as he wrote it out. "Maybe to a restaurant or something. Write me back, Bokuto." He finished and sent.

"I wouldn't write a message like that...." Bokuto said and pouted. 

"It doesn't matter. You're going to have a date tonight and you're going to enjoy it." Kuroo said back. In his hand, Bokuto's phone lit up with a reply from Miki. "I'd love to. I'll meet you at your place around 7." Kuroo read out from Bokuto's phone.

"I can't believe you made me do this," Bokuto said and stuffed his face back into his pillow.

Kuroo typed up another response with more details, then gave Bokuto back his phone. "Trust me, you'll thank me later." He said and patted Bokuto's back as he stood up. "I have to leave now. So don't forget to get ready for your date. It's already 2pm." He told him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bokuto asked and sat up again. "You're just gonna leave me?" He said to him.

"I have my own date." Kuroo said and smiled. "I convinced Kenma to let me take him out to dinner." He told him.

"Oh, have fun." Bokuto said as he looked at Kuroo.

"You too," Kuroo said back. "Give me a full report tomorrow." He told Bokuto as he started walking out of the room. 

Bokuto didn't give a response and just nodded as he stared into space. 

He couldn't even remember the last time he went on a formal date with anyone. He had been focusing on his college work the last year that he didn't make any room to date someone or even go out. 

"What do I even wear?" Bokuto said to himself and put his head in hands. He sighed and got up out of his bed finally to get something to wear. He looked in his mirror and sighed again at his sorry state. 

His hair stood up in different directions from lying down and his clothes were just messed up pajamas.

Bokuto trusted Kuroo that a date would make him feel better. He shook his head and looked in the mirror, determined to turn things around. 

* * *

 

"Hello Kenma, you look extra cute tonight." Kuroo said as he let Kenma into his house. 

They were both dressed formally, with Kenma wearing a nice hat to cover his ears. 

Kenma avoided eye contact and blushed at Kuroo's comment. "It's annoying to cross the street to get all the way here." He mumbled and walked into the apartment. 

"Is it easier to do that as a cat?" Kuroo asked as he followed Kenma inside.

Kenma nodded in response as he looked at Kuroo. 

"Then why don't you leave clothes and come here in cat form?" Kuroo suggested to him. 

Kenma thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay," he mumbled a little but smiled.

"I still have some of your clothes here from the other day," Kuroo said suggestively and smirked. 

He received a small push from a bashful Kenma, but laughed at the reaction.

"Come on, let's go or we'll be late." Kuroo said and reached to hold Kenma's hand gently. 

Kenma nodded again and followed Kuroo out of the apartment.

* * *

Bokuto stared at himself in the mirror, five hours later, and smiled. He cleaned up perfectly by dressing formally and even changing the way he styled his hair. 

Miki soon arrived after he finished getting ready and they both left to go to a fancy restaurant Kuroo had said to Miki over the messages. 

"You look very lovely tonight," Bokuto said as he walked with her to the restaurant. "You even dyed your hair blonde," he pointed out.

Miki smiled and blushed a little. "Thank you," she said to him. "And I like the way you styled your hair down. I liked the way you had it up, but this is better." She told him and smiled.

"Thanks," he said back and smiled. He touched his hair a little as it kept moving it away from in front of his face while they walked.

They soon arrived at the restaurant and were seated at a two person table by the window.  Bokuto had his back to the window as he sat down and Miki was looking out the window at something as she sat across from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I thought I saw something, but I guess it's nothing." She said and smiled.

They both picked up their menu's and read it over. 

Bokuto sighed a little in relief and smiled. "Maybe Kuroo was right, I do kind of feel better already." He thought to himself as he read the menu. 

"Look! There's an owl!" Miki said a loud and quickly put down her menu. She pointed out the window to an owl that hurriedly flew away. 

Bokuto turned around quickly, but tilted his head as he saw nothing.

"I swear I saw one right there. Near the window." Miki said to Bokuto.

"Must of flew away as we looked at it," Bokuto said and shrugged.

Bokuto and Miki both went on with their dinner. No matter how many times Miki peeked out the window, she could not see the owl again. Bokuto had brushed it off as nothing, trying not to think about any owls, half human or not.

 

"I had fun tonight," Miki said to Bokuto as she held his hand and swung it back and forth a little as they walked. Bokuto was hesitant to hold her hand back but did anyways.

"Me too," Bokuto said back simply and smiled.

"You know what would make it more fun..." Miki started and stood in front of Bokuto. "We go back to your apartment." She said and slowly walked her fingers up Bokuto's chest as she bit her lip.

Bokuto shook his head and moved her hand away. "You're a really nice, Miki and tonight was fun, but I really think there's much more between us." He said and moved her back a little. "Plus, I'm just trying to get over someone. Doing something like that doesn't seem right." He added. 

"Then we don't have to see each other after tonight," Miki said and moved close to him again. "I'll help you forget about that person just tonight, I promise I'm really good." She said and smiled.

"Miki... Please-" Bokuto tried to object but was interrupted by her pulling him down and kissing him roughly. 

She kept kissing him until Bokuto pushed her back. 

"Please stop." He said firmly to her and wiped off his lip. 

"Fine..." Miki trailed off and pouted. She crossed her arms, but her eyes soon lit up as she saw something behind Bokuto.

"That owl's there again!" She yelled out and pointed behind Bokuto.

Bokuto turned around to look at the owl and his eyes widened. 

"Akaashi?" He said a loud as he looked at the owl he clearly knew well. 

"You know this owl? What is it a pet?" Miki asked behind Bokuto, but he ignored her.

"Akaashi? What are you doing?" Bokuto asked and walked closer to him. 

Akaashi stepped away a little and lifted his wings. 

"Wait, please don't ignore me anymore. Come to my apartment tomorrow, please. Can we talk?" Bokuto said desperately, not expecting an answer.

Akaashi kept his wings up but walked over to Bokuto and pecked his leg.

"Ow..." Bokuto said and rubbed his leg. Before he could say anything else, Akaashi moved and flew away.

Miki stood there silent and confused as he watched Bokuto. "Um... Well... Tonight was fun but I'm going to be heading home..." She trailed off awkwardly. 

Bokuto was still watching the spot where Akaashi was and just nodded as he half listened to her.

Miki walked away and left Bokuto where he was.

"I'll wait as long as I have to..." Bokuto mumbled to himself and then ran to go back to his apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking for the next chapter a big focus on Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship.  
> It will hopefully be out on time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for disappearing after I said I would update more. Things got really busy and I had no time to write. I promise the next chapter will be out sooner.  
> Here is chapter 10, enjoy!   
> Please leave feedback(*^▽^*)

  
The majority of the day, Bokuto spent it waiting in his apartment, patiently striving for Akaasgi to arrive. He normally would be anxious, but in his heart, he knew Akaashi would be there.   
Everything seemed confusing when he got home the night before, wondering why Akaashi had showed up during his date with Miki. "How did he even know where I would be..." Bokuto mumbled to himself as he kept waiting.   
Soon, it became late into the afternoon and Bokuto sighed, still waiting for Akaashi. He felt like giving up again and sulked as he started walking back to his bedroom.   
Before he got back into his bedroom, the doorbell rang and Bokuto quickly ran to answer it.   
"Akaashi!!" He yelled as he answered the door, seeing Akaashi in front of him.   
"Hello, Bokuto..." Akaashi said softly as he looked at him. "You wanted to see me?"  
Bokuto nodded and let Akaashi into the apartment. "I have so many questions to ask you..." he said, getting more serious. He led Akasshi into the living room and let him sit on the couch. Akaashi sat at the edge of the couch and kept watching Bokuto.   
"First question... Why did you peck at my leg last night??" Bokuto said and lifted his pant leg to show a big bruise left there.   
"I'm sorry... I was just a little mad." Akaashi said simply to him.   
"Then that leads me to my next question... why were you mad at me? You were the one who said you were never coming back here anyways... what could I have done to make you angry?" Bokuto asked to him.  
Akaashi looked away from Bokuto and sighed a little. "Because you went on a date..." he said softly.  
"How did you even know that?" Bokuto said, still confused.   
"Kenma told me... that Kuroo was planning to have you go out with someone... so I followed you to see if it was true." Akaashi kept saying to Bokuto softly. "I know what I said but... the thought of you going out with someone... bothered me."  
Bokuto stayed silent and was surprised by what Akaashi was saying. "You were jealous?!" He exclaimed.  
"Jealous? No, never." Akaashi said defensively and stood up from the couch to face Bokuto.   
"Yes, you were! That's why you got so mad when I was with Miki, you were jealous." Bokuto said and laughed. "That's so cute!"   
Akaashi blushed a little as he heard Bokuto and shook his head. "I don't get jealous." He said and folded his arms.  
"Akaashi is jealous~ Akaashi is jealous~." Bokuto sang and kept laughing.   
Akaashi sighed, having enough of Bokuro's teasing. He reached and grabbed Bokuro by his shirt, pulling him closer. He looked at the surprised Bokuto for a second and then leaned in to kiss him.   
Bokuto's eyes widened more as Akaashi kissed him.  
"Yes... I was very jealous." Akaashi said as he pulled back from the kiss and looked at Bokuto.   
"Akaashi!!" Bokuto said loudly and reached to hug Akaashi tightly as he went back to kissing him.   
Akaashi slowly closed his eyes and hugged Bokuto tightly as he kissed him back. They held each other close and kept kissing passionately, missing the other person.   
After a while, Bokuto pulled back from the kiss and looked at Akashi, panting a little. He then held Akaashi's hand and guided him to the bedroom.   
"Akaashi... have you ever had sex before?" He asked softly and looked at him. Akaashi looked at Bokuto and shook his head. "But, I did have the joy of hearing about it from Kenma. He came home one day from Kuroo's all flustered about it." He said to Bokuto.  
Bokuto laughed as he heard Akaashi. "That's good, then you know about it." He said and brought Akaashi to sit at the edge of his bed.  
"Wait... you want to have sex... with me?" Akaashi asked, surprised as he sat next to Bokuto.  
"Of course, your jealousy and that kiss; it was a confession of your love." Bokuto said and smiled as he slowly moved his hands under Akaashi's shirt to take it off.   
"I... don't know what to say." Akaashi said to Bokuto softly and allowed him to take off his shirt.   
"Just let me do everything," Bokuto told him and smiled.   
He then stared at Akaashi's body in awe once his shirt was removed. He ran his hand over Akaashi's chest slowly and admired it.  
"This isn't the first time you've seen me without a shirt..." Akashi mumbled softly as he looked at Bokuto.   
"I know, but you're just so beautiful. It's like I'm seeing it for the first time." Bokuto told him and grinned. He then slowly removed his own shirt and it was Akaashi's turn to stare in awe. Bokuto had a much more toned body than him and defined abs. Akaashi unconsciously moved his hand to feel his chest.   
"I guess you like what you see," Bokuto said and smirked as he leaned Akaashi over and pinned him gently into the mattress.  
Akaashi stared up at Bokuto and sighed a little. "Wait, it's not close to sundown... right?" He asked him, worried.   
Bokuto shook his head. "It's only 3pm. Don't worry, I made sure I knew the time." He said and smiled a little.   
Akashi sighed again and nodded. "Why are you so understanding?" He said to Bokuto. "I left because I didn't want to burden you with me being an owl at night. There is so much we can't do after the sun goes down. Things like this..." he said and looked away from Bokuto.  
"Don't worry, Akaashi." Bokuto said confidently and got his attention. "I still like you no matter what. It's okay that you become an owl." He told him softly and leaned down to kiss him again gently.   
Akaashi slowly closed his eyes and kissed Bokuto back gently. He wrapped his arms slowly around Bokuto's neck and brought him closer. Bokuto smiled as he kept kissing Akaashi and held his waist gently.  
"Mn~" Akaashi moaned softly into the kiss as Bokuto slowly removed the rest of their clothes.   
Soon, Bokuto pulled back and looked at Akaashi's flushed face from the kiss. "I just need to do something, so I won't hurt you." He said softly as he spread Akaashi's legs apart. Akaashi nodded and let Bokuto do as he wanted. Bokuto then reached and slowly slid a finger inside of Akaashi.  
"Bokuto... that feels weird." Akaashi said softly and moved his hips a little.   
"I'm sorry, but I need to." Bokuto said and slowly added a second finger. He then start moving it inside of Akaashi slowly, stretching out inside. Akaashi moaned a little and gripped onto the bed as he felt Bokuto's fingers inside him.   
Once Bokuto thought it was enough, he slowly removed his fingers and moved closer to Akaashi. "I'm going to enter your now." He said softly and Akaashi nodded. Bokuto spread Akaashi's legs apart more and slowly entered inside of him.  
"Mnn~ Bokuto~" Akaashi moaned softly as Bokuto entered fully into him.  
"Akaashi, are you okay?" Bokuto asked softly before moving inside him. Akashi looked at him and nodded.   
"I'm okay," he replied quietly and hugged Bokuto against him. Bokuto nodded and held Akaashi gently as he start slowly moving in and out of him.   
"Bokuto... feels good..." Akashi moaned out and rolled his head back. Bokuto smiled as he heard Akaashi and kept moving in and out of him.   
Bokuto soon started moving faster inside of Akaashi and held him tighter. Akashi moaned out louder and clawed a little as Bokuto's back, leaving scratch marks.   
After a little longer, Bokuto felt close to coming and moved deeper inside of Akaashi.   
"B-Bokuto..." Akaashi moaned out and hugged Bokuto tightly in his arms. He soon came and arched his back, still holding Bokuto.   
"Akaashi..." Bokuto said softly and soon came inside him.   
They both looked at each other after coming and panted softly.   
"Akaashi... I really love you. Please don't leave me." Bokuto said to him softly.  
"I won't Bokuto..." Akaashi said back to him. "I realize... how much I love you too."   
Bokuto smiled brightly as he heard Akaashi and hugged him tightly in his arms.   
"I'm sorry, you must be tired." Bokuto said after a while and pulled back from Akaashi. Akaashi looked at him and nodded slowly. He laid tiredly against the bed and snuggled against Bokuto. After a while, he fell asleep soundly and soon after him, Bokuto did as well.

\----  
Bokuto woke up late the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned as he sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes.   
He then saw Akaashi was still there sleeping in his bed and smiled.   
"Good morning, Akaashi." He said softly and kissed Akaashi's cheek.   
Akaashi shifted a little on the bed and soon opened his eyes to look at Bokuto. He smiled softly and sat up with Bokuto on the bed. "Good morning," he said to him gently.   
The phone kept ringing behind them and Bokuto sighed. "Hold on, let me get that." He said and picked up the phone beside his bed. "It's Kuroo." He said and picked it up.  
"Hello? Kuroo?" He said over the phone.  
"Bokuto, have you seen Kenna at all?" Kuroo said, panic obvious in his voice.  
"No, I haven't. Why is something wrong?" Bokuto asked and looked at Akaashi beside him.   
"He was supposed to come over this morning... and he still hasn't shown up." Kuroo told him. "Maybe he's with Akaashi, I'll have to ask him."  
"Umm... Akaashi's with me right now." Bokuto said over the phone to him awkwardly.   
"What? How?" Kuroo said, shocked over the phone. "Let's not talk about that now... but... where could Kenma be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already started writing the next chapter so no worries people!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know  
> This was a short first chapter. I promise there will be more! I have a lot of ideas which you might see in the tags so...  
> Please leave feedback :)


End file.
